nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sulrikk
Sulrikk is a male half-orc NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Sulrikk is the chamberlain of Fulton in service of Sir Lazrith. He was jailed for objecting to the decisions of Lazrith's replacement, Dame Vonya Loxton, and later freed by the Joined of Vesper and participated in the ruse to rule Fulton in Lazrith's name and shield Vonya's imprisonment from the Crown. Background Sulrikk is a friend of Sir Lazrith and distant relation of his Lazrith's old adventuring companion Grul, Sulrikk and his family have served Sir Lazrith for years. Smart and savvy, Sulrikk himself is strangely suited to be the elf’s right hand man in the estate and helps get things done with little to no red tape whatever, which the elf lord appreciates. History On the 14th of Unicorn King Koris Woodbridge died of illness. Sir Lazrith, as a Royal vassal, rode to Emeron City to offer oaths of fealty to the new queen, Joycie Woodbridge. While Lazrith was in the city there was an attack on Strade Hall, for which Duchess Sybeth Talsar and Dame Malia Waerblue accused. Lazrith, in conjunction with a number of other knights later dubbed the Sinister Seven freed the women from prison an fled the capital. The Crown stripped Lazrith of his title and lands, awarding Fulton to Dame Vonya Loxton instead. Sulrikk had concerns about the other orders that Dame Vonya had, among them the threat to execute Lazrith's squire, Arocan Gialiadin III. Arocan's father was one of the Sinister Seven and it was hoped this would bring him out of hiding and potentially lead to the whereabouts of the others. Sulrikk (as well as many of Lazrith's court) objected to this. However Dame Vonya had orders directly from the Crown for two of those objectors, Sir Winston Templeton and Captain Fredias Charahad, to march east to stop an invading undead army, leaving the rest of the court with little force to back up their objections. Chancellor Roneiros held a secret meeting with Sulrikk and Justicar Aeila Rearidun about what to do. They all agreed that they would not allow the fourteen year old Arocan be executed and that Dame Vonya would not disobey the Crown's order, no matter how odious. They vowed to break him out of his confinement and spirit him out of Fulton. Vonya's aide Gardos anticipated this move however, and sent guards to arrest the trio before they could enact the plan. Sulrikk and Aeila were arrested, but Roneiros managed to escape. Fortunately assistance came when the Joined of Vesper came to Fulton. They worked with Ronerios and Lazrith's inquisitor, Xoybar Ventlivym, to overthrow Dame Vonya and free Sulrikk and the rest of the court from the dungeon. The decision was made that they would hold Fulton in Sir Lazrith's name until he returned from exile. To keep the crown ignorant of what occurred Roneiros, a master of disguise, would disguise himself as Dame Vonya and Xoybar would forge letters in her hand to the Crown. Ride to Hardale The Joined of Vesper marched east to investigate the fate of Sir Winston and his army's conflict with the undead army under Mingolf the Soulcrusher. A few days later a letter reached Fulton stating that Sir Winston Templeton was defeated in the Second Battle of Undying Rage and that Edella had taken command of the survivors and planned to make a stand at Hardale. As nearly all of the soldiers and able bodied men had already marched east, Fulton could not contribute much more to the cause. However Inquisitor Xoybar Ventlivym advised Sulrikk and Chancellor Ronerios that the crown had issued orders for Dame Ellel Gialiadin to march north with the might of Yadfim to confront the undead and arrest the Joined of Vesper if they were encountered. They decision was made to head east to intercept this force with Arocan Gialiadin III who, as the rightful heir, could take command of Dame Ellel's force and countermand the arrest orders. Sulrikk, Arocan and a pair of men-at-arms rode immediately, arriving in Hardale just as Ellel was parlaying with the Joined of Vesper. Sulrikk helped Arocan assert his claim and Ellel, though frustrated, was forced to obey the law and stand down. Edella relinquished her command of the gathered forces at Hardale to Arocan and Sulrikk remained in Hardale to assist him in command. Appearance Sulrikk is small for a half-orc, standing only 5’10”. He is thin and has black eyes and black hair just starting to go gray. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs